


Careless

by QueenMissFit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, baby reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: How can he be so careless all the time? Is this his chance to change?





	Careless

**Ding dong**

"That better be my pizza or I swear I'm gonna kick their ass," Ryuji paused his current level of Catherine to slowly retreat from the comfort of his sofa to trudge through the mess of his lounge due to his gaming session to reach the door before the person left.

**Ding dong**

"Alright, I'm coming! Hold on!" Ryuji tripped on an empty pizza box and ended up face planting the floor, straight in front of the door. Using the door and the handle he managed to pull himself up and threw upon the door to reveal nothing.

_What?_

"...Hello?" he called out hesitantly, hoping that no one would leap out and scare him.

"WAAAH!"

"GAAH!" he screamed and leapt back before taking in his surroundings and relaxing, taking his time to observe his surroundings and not seeing anything outside his apartment or in the car park down below.

"WAAH!"

Looking at his feet he realised that there was a basket. With a baby in it, swaddled in a blanket and a letter on top it was something out of a film.

"Hi! Why are you- Wait why am I asking a baby?" He bent down and poked the baby lightly causing it to cry again.

"WAAAH!"

"Oh jeez...Where's your mother?" Ryuji didn't bother to ask himself why he asked a baby anything so he simply sighed and used his foot to slide the baby across the floor into his apartment.

"Well, let's just have some fun together kid, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, he bent down and pulled the baby out of its basket and put it in his lap, picking up the controller and hitting play.

Catherine loaded up and he was left playing the game with a small child snuggled against his chest and no pizza.  
After playing for hours, eating an entire pizza, finding something to find the male baby (he checked) something to eat by calling a friend to get him some, Ryuji realised something. Well, two somethings.

One, he had no idea who the kid is. Two, he was tired but couldn't leave the baby alone.

As he went to stand up, his foot slid on something so he quickly placed the baby back down and picked the thing up with his toes. The thing happened to be a letter. A letter with his name upon it.

Shakily, he opened the letter up and read the contents:

_Ryuji,_

_The baby is yours. Yeah, you should have used a rubber. Anyway, his name is Y/N. I won't give you his last name because it's yours._

_He's yours now._

_I don't want him. I've suffered too much with this child. Can you imagine what happened after our night together? My husband decided to divorce me which is completely your fault by the way. If you had just used a condom I wouldn't have been pregnant and I wouldn't have been caught._

_Anyway, keep the baby or don't, I don't care. Not my problem._

_Goodbye,_

_The bitch who's life you ruined._

Ryuji sighed and picked up the baby to walk off into his bedroom, turning the TV off at the wall by kicking it. Without brushing his teeth or changing he settled into bed with the baby on a spare pillow and watched as his son wriggled about.

"You know kid, I wish I was a real man. But how can I be?"

Ryuji looked at the small baby he held in his arms to keep him from falling off.

"Your ma didn't want you. She didn't want me either. Guess she can't stand kids, huh?"

The baby just grinned toothlessly at him and shuffled around his pillow, almost falling onto Ryuji's face.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best not to be careless with you. I'll look after you. Always."


End file.
